sean_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
1947 * "Superhero act of 1947" Passes United Kingdom Parliament * Construction on Sean City starts in Suffolk 1950 * Construction of Sean City completed * 5th Royal Engineers Detached to Sean City 1953 * First batch of subjects delivered to Sean City, about 70,000 students from UK,US,Germany, France and Japan 1954 * UK High School Student Leon Jakeman creates the Sean City Underground Resistance, and starts to collect illegal weapons that are being shipped in from gangs in surrounding areas 1955 * Sean City Underground Resistance leads a Surprise coup 1957 * Sean City becomes Independent on July 19th 1961 * Code Red initiated, a UH-1 Huey transport chopper flew over the 4th School District without Clearance from Sean City's MOD Air Space Command, Anti-Air Assets were mobilized and shot down the chopper * Code Red lasted for 3 days * First ever Activity Festivals held on April 12 called the Athletic Activities Festival & October 30th the Halloween Festival 1975 * Sean City Ministry of Defense announces the creation of the SCTG-100 Power Armor * Sean City Government creates the Power Bank, a Database of every student & Adult in Sean City, used by Anti-Skill & Judgement 1979 * Sean City and the Soviet Union create a Trade Pact * Sean City Ministry of Defense announces the Launch of the Sean City Power Satellite 1991 * The Economic European Union combines together for greater defense against the United Socialist Soviet Republic * The United Socialist Soviet Republic rebrands itself to the Russian Federation 2000 * Sean Michalek takes over as City Owner * Sean City Ministry of Defense announces the creation of the SB-100 Supersonic Bomber * Sean City Ministry of Education, Research Management & Labor announces the first ever student swap. Students in School District 7 switch out with students from all over the world for a Month for experience in other countries 2001 * Sean City Government buys a area between Lowesoft & Great Yarmouth and calls it "Sean City Territorial Port" * Project White Noise starts after getting board approval * 9/11 Happens in the United States, Sean City sends the 1st Royal Marine Corps with SCTG-100 Power Armor to help rescue efforts * Sean City Government announces the creation of a Localized Power grid controlled by the Ministry of Power & Energy 2002 * Sean City Ministry of Commerce & Trade announces a Trade pact with Vatican City * School District 14 goes into run down state * Sean City Ministry of Defense & Sean City Military Ammo & Armor Manufacturing starts Development on the SCTG-200 Hover Tank * Sean City Ministry of Foreign Affairs announces joining the United Nations 2003 * Project White Noise causes complications in the 14th School District, Anti-Skill had to put down 3 Level Zeros * Sean City Ministry of the Navy announces the Creation of Carrier Group 15, Stationed at Sean City Territorial Port, consisting of SCRN Michalek Aircraft Carrier, SCRN Maple Submarine and SCRN Ramirez Missile Cruser * Sean City Ministry of the Air Force announces the Creation of the 25th Attack Flight Squadron stationed at Sean City International Airport * Sean City Ministry of the Army announces the Creation of the Sean City Territorial Guard * Sean City Ministry of Defense starts to develop SCTG-150 Power Armor 2004 * Sean City and the Russian Federation create a Secret Military Pact * Sean City Ministry of Defense & Bio Research Laboratories start development of the ET-09 Bio Weapon code name Manticore * Sean City Ministry of Public Works, Ministry of Transportation & Ministry of Student Safety become Student run under the "Student in Government act" which passed the Board and the City Council in August 2005 * Eurotunnel Bombing happens hurting UK's Economic Status. Sean City sends the 5th Royal Engineers with Prototype SCTG-150 Power Armor to help rebuilding efforts * Sean City Ministry of Defense announces the Creation of the Royal Marines * Sean City Government announces that School District 14 has become run down and has upped Anti-Skill security in the District 2006 * Project White Noise is discontinued & All research done was placed with the Ministry of Education, Research Management & Labor and Classified to Level 4 (Governor Board & Up) * Bio Weapon ET-09 is secretly tested in District 14 killing the 200 Level 0's living there, Level 1 students and up survived. * The Peoples Republic of China joins The Territorial Defense Pact secretly. 2007 * Sean City Ministry of Defense announces the creation of the SCTG-150 Power Armor * Sean City Ministry of Transportation announces the creation of the Underground Rail system & the Territorial Port Ferry Terminal 2010 * North Korea announces hostility towards Sean City, the City Owner has not commented * Sean City Power Satellite went dark 2011 * Sean City Ministry of Defense discovers that the Sean City Power Satellite has been destroyed, does not go public about it. * Sean City Ministry of Public Safety installs Cameras inside of District 14 to cope with the disappearance of the Sean City Power Satellite 2015 * Terrorist attacks ravage the English country-side, Sean City Territorial Port has locked down its self 5 times in a period of 2 months * The United States meets with The Ministry of Foreign Affairs to discuss a Military Partnership, the Secretary of Military Affairs & the Minister of Foreign Affairs does not show up to the meeting * The Russian Federation builds up on North Korea's Boarder, Sean City Ministry of Defense secretly ships 100 Prototype SCTG-200 Hover Tanks to Russia 2017 * Five Code Oranges were activated in School District 11's Underground mall due to Bomb threats * Russia goes to war with North Korea * North Korea goes to war with China, Sean City Ministry of Defense secretly launches prototype ET-09 Bio Weapons into North Korean Cities 2018 * Sean City Owner Sean Michalek announces the creation of the Sean City Football Club at Defense Stadium * Terrorist attack in London, Sean City Territorial Guard takes out the Terrorist cell that did it 2 hours later * The Iranian Civil War heats up * Russian invades Afghanistan and Puppets it, The Russian Region of Afghanistan joins the Territorial Defense Pact * North Korea, Russia and China sign a Armistice * The United States lashes out at the United Kingdom for protecting Sean City Federal Territory during a United Nations Security Council Meeting. Sean City Federal Territory lashes out at the United States for threatening a ally of Both Nations, The European Union Rep tries to calm down both parties. *